kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (Pocket League Story 2)
Resting Your team If your players get tired and all the team needs to rest, tap on your coach, select practice strategy as "R&B".When you do this, all the team lay down and rest. Their fatigue level will decrease. Making Opposing Yachtys Too Powerful A built in mechanic for the game is that if you beat a team by a certain margin (win with score more than 4), they become more powerful. Why this is great to keep the game challenging and fun, if you consistently beat the team by a large margin, they can become too powerful to ever truly beat. As such, it can be useful to use a formation in these situations that would limit how much you win by, such as a formation with no forward, and using long ball. Money Saving Tip A good tip is if you are wanting to get a player, here is a tip for you. If you are trying to hire a player and you get all 3 C's, don't save the game and go to title screen. Then reload your game and hire the player that you are wanting to get. If you get a range from all 3 B's to 3 A's, then save the game and repeat above. This tip is for you to save money. You don't need to hire players all day. Maximizing Training The higher the stats of the player you want to train are, the lower you receive from training, so remove all your stat boosting skills like "Captain" or "Ultra Kick" will make your player receive more from training. After the training session is over, you can put the skills back on again. Till Another Life On the last week before the endgame dismiss all your players: that way you'll get tons of valuable items for your next gameplay and the players you've dismissed we'll be waiting for you there. Just be careful NOT TO put a default outfield player in goal, because that way, they'll start the game as Avg GK. Conditions to consider when hiring players Hiring players. Pretty much great players that you hire can easily win you games. But what should you consider when you hire players? Condition 1: You have enough money to try multiple times Pretty much a must when you hire players, especially early game. Anything could happen when you hire players. You can get 3 Cs, or 3 As. So to avoid not hiring the player, you must atleast have 3 or 4 times more money than the cost of hiring that player. Condition 2: Stock up medals, if Condition 1 is not applicable Oh yeah, you ran out of money. Thats too bad. Oh wait, you have medals. If you dont have enough money to try multiple times, then medals is the way to go. Having Kairo Land / Kairo Park is a big help, especially when you're hiring strong players (300-400+ stats all around) that you get from Friend IDs. I recommend doing this when you know how to spend your money wisely. Condition 3: Do not consider players better or worse than others, also consider their growth and category. "Do not judge a book by its cover." A new player may consider a normal player with a G growth rate and better stats better than an exceptional player with a D growth rate but worst stats. Category, and growth. Mainly what defines a player good or bad. Condition 4: Dont recklessly hire high cost players early game. This one's just obvious. I had to reset 10+ times just to get a player that costed all my money. And that's it! Four conditions to consider when hiring players! Good luck scoring! :) An Interesting Tactic I use Early Game! This is actually a pretty interesting tactic I use early game when I start a new save file. Basically as soon as you get access to the shop, I build as much buildings as possible, then get many hearts while the coach's tactic is "Use Facilities". I will be able to buy a lot of early game items like "Go the Distance", "The Striker's Bible", "Faster and Faster", "I Am Iron Man", and pretty much most of the items in the early game shop. This can work when you are still trying to find strong players and especiallly when you havent reached divisions like "National Division 2", and other lower divisions. FW: The Striker's Bible + Go the Distance MF: Faster and Faster + The Striker's Bible / Go the Distance (Depending on which stat is better) DF: I Am Iron Man + Faster and Faster / Go the Distance GK: Quick Reflexes + Faster and Faster. You can replace this with higher tier skills once you gain access to them. Have fun scoring! :)